How To Move On
by Deadly Regret
Summary: YYH X IY. SessKag. Kagome has lost everyone and everything. Believes she has nothing left. Why am I covered in blood? Chapter 4: Him is up! Chapter 5: Insanity may follow a week later depending on reviews! Updated!
1. Chapter 1: Finding Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.**  
**

**Chapter 1: Finding Out**

She wandered around aimlessly. Her long raven winged hair stuck to her back from the blood that covered her from head to toe. Her kimono that was once pure white with golden flowers and embrodary stuck to her body as well. Her beautiful brown eyes as lifeless as the dead. Her complexion pale. She had not a smile nor frown upon her face, simply a straight line. She showed no emotion, so unlike the usually vibrant and smiling girl of eighteen.

She never stopped for water, food, or shelter, but kept on walking. To where she didn't know, only that something urged-pulled at her from the direction and she could only obey it's call. Days maybe weeks went by and still she had not reached her destination. Unknown to her she became a legend or a story to scare the pups of youkai from going outside at night or alone. It was said that a miko covered walked the earth with great beauty like no other, but was covered in blood as though she were a killer, kept the youkai from killing of the human race after a great evil. No one spoke the evil's name. Some feared saying its name as if it would bring the evil back while others simply refused to talk about it.

Every tale has a name whether it is made up or not. Her tale was of a great adventure with five traveling companion, fighting a bad, and cleansing the world Japan of that bad that both youkai and human hated. Youkai believed she was a miko that went berserk. They could smell not only demon blood, but human blood as well upon her. Thus the name Miko Berserker was given to her. Humans called her a Lost Miko, believing she lost her way and became a dark miko. It was the night of a new moon or in other words a moonless night when no one was out that she reached her destination. She looked over the clearing with the tinyest hint of emotion. She looked it over again and again still having no clue as to why she felt drawn here. Curioustiy and confusion glistend over her eyes as she walked forward cautiously.

She came upon a tree so tall that it seemed to be touching the sky with its branches. She continued walking closer until she stood up on a above the ground root. Slowly, she placed a hand on the tree's bark and caressed it like it was an antique. Closing her eyes, she allowed her hand to go further up until it met with an indent. Frowning, she traced the diamond shaped indent. Her brows furowed together, she concentrated on the tree's aura. It was in pain.

Her brown eyes opened and sadly gazed at the indent. She wondered why the tree looked so familiar. It sought her out, but she did not know why or why it looked familiar. She tried to remeber, but all she got a mixed colors. Why couln't she remember anything? Her lips parted and she spoke with a dry, rough voice, "Who-" Images assulted her mind.

Flashing of a guy with silver hair with a child at his side, a woman that looked similar to her or was it the other way around, a guy gripping his hand in pain with purple eyes full of tears, a child with red firery hair reaching to her, a boy with saffire blue eyes holding her hand for the last time, and finally another guy wiearing all red embracing her. "Am-" Now, flashes of an old, but wise woman wearing a red and white outfit similar to hers, another woman wearing an apron over what seemed to her strange clothes, a boy hugging her and calling her 'Onii-chan', a old man saying 'Happy birthday' and handing her a present, and finally a guy who had the same brown eyes as hers, but with a tougher look. "I?" She fell to the ground in pain as memories flooded through her. She grabbed her head in pain and screamed a horrid and chilling scream.

Who are these people?! Why can't I remeber them?! Why can't I remember them?! This tree! What did it do to me?! Why did it call to me?! Who am I?! What is my name?!

She stood on unstable legs and ran as fast as she could away from a tree? Yes, it was weird, but when you get images of people you don't know from a tree you tend to freak out. Her breathing was ragged from only jogging showing how unhealthy she was. She tripped over a rock and fell into another clearing. Her fist clenched the dirt in her hands before throwing it to the ground like it was fire. Looking at the scab she got from her fall, she watched it heal. "What am I?"

After a while she stood and stared at the sky. Her thoughts coming together forming whole memories and pictures. "My name...," she whisperd. An image of a guy with silver hair and triangular ears and golden eyes smiled at her. As though in slow motion his silver hair became ebony black, his ears down to where they should be, and golden turned into dark shade of lavendar. He was human. He reached out to her and said in a soft voice, "Kagome..."

"Is Kagome. I am Kagome, but where is...INUYAHSA! Inuyasha where are you! Inuyasha-Why am I covered in blood?" Again memories forced their way into her. She stood still in shock and fear. "Kami no! INUYASHA! SHIPPO! SANGO! MIROKU! SESSHOMARU! SUIREN! KOUGA! KAEDAE!... No, PLEASE!"

She fell to the ground and cried, shuddering but not from the weather. She felt so cold and alone. A darkness surrounded her mind, tempting her to close her eyes and never open them again. She wanted to give in. Why not when she didn't have any family? Yes, her family was gone. Her mother, Souta, and grandpa were all gone. Naraku, the bastard had killed-murdered them! How? She didn't know, but he murdered them and left his signature, a spider, burnt onto their backs.

"Forgive me. I can't stay here. I can't. I know I'll still be haunted by those images of you and my family dying, but there-There is something calling out to me. I don't know what or why, but I want to follow because I feel needed. That's something I need right now. I need you guys. I need my family! I belong no where. I have no place to go. I have no one. I'm alone... I may have told you before, but my worst fear was and still is being alone. I wasn't scared of Naraku, but what he could do. And he could-did take you all away from me. I only wish he took me as well." She stared at the well. "Once I pass through the well will seal and I shall never see this memory box again. Goodbye... My home..." She jumped into the well without looking back.

Weeds appeared out of no where and ecased the well just as they were the first time Kagome climbed out. They finished growing and grew into roses of all colors. Vines wrapped their way around the well in an embrace as thorns sprouted from them. More grew and grew until the clearing was of vines and colorful roses. It was beautiful. With the light of stars shinning bright giving it an etheral glow, the clearing looked serene, but felt entirely different. It looked beautiful and felt horribly wrong. How sad that such a sight be created from tears of pain, loss, regret, and loniness.

On the other side of the well.

"Do you guys feel that?"


	2. Chapter 2: Wanting Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

Note: Chapters 1, 2, and 3 have been edited.

**Chapter 2: Wanting Answers**

"Hey, do you guys feel that," asked Kuwabara as he came to a stop.

"Yeah. It was here and then just disappeared. What the hell was it?" Yusuke kicked a rock in irritation. He stopped looking around. There was only a tree, a shed, and bunt wood remains of a shrine and house once resided, but for some reason it all seemed familiar."Can we go?"

"It felt pure, but I've only known such energy to belong to a miko," said Kurama, ignoring Yusuke. He had been complaining about leaving since before they arrived.

"You forget that mikos died out centuries ago, Fox. We are wasting our time," pointed out Hiei.

Just as they turned around to leave a noise of wood creaking caused them to look for the cause. What they saw was unexpected. A woman covered- drenched in blood. Blood of demons, humans, and a hanyou? Hiei's nose twitched at the mixture of blood but otherwise remained stoic. Kurama looked the woman over, looking for any injuries. Maybe some of the blood was hers.He couldn't see if she was in because her bangs covered her eyes and shadowed the rest of her face.

The woman simply stood there as if she didn't know they were there. Maybe she didn't. She turned from facing them to her left and gazed upon the burnt grounds where she was once welcomed by open arms from a loving mother, playful little brother, and crazy but loveable grandfather. No wind blew and the strength of the smell of blood only grew strong as Kurama and Hiei resisted the urge to cover their noses. Yusuke stood shocked and Kuwabara covered his mouth, the urge to puke was pressing. The woman looked as though she bathed in blood.

Kurama was the first to speak, "Excuse me, Miss?" He took a cautious step forward. "We mean you no harm. We were sent here by our boss, Prince Koenma of Spirit World, to meet you and bring you to him. No harm will come to you." They waited for a response and got nothing.

"She didn't hear a word you said, Fox." Hiei didn't know how wrong he was. "I know of a faster way to get cooperation." Using his speed, he went behind the unresponsive woman. He moved to press against her pressure points, but was instead thrown back towards the shed by an invisible force. Landing on his feet, he looked down at his right arm to find it smoking. A barrier. A purifying barrier. A purifying barrier made by a miko.

"A miko..." Hiei whispered. "Why the hell didn't Koenma tell us?" He made a reminder to 'speak' with Koenma after this was done and over with.

"Hiei! Damn it, wench! We're the good people," complained Yusuke ready to fire off his hot gun.

"That's no way to speak to a lady, Urameshi." Kuwbara and his code would always be together no matter the situation.

"Yes, agreed Kuwabara. Especially when she is a miko-" Kurama was cut off by Yusuke.

"What's a miko?"

"A woman with the power to purify anyone or anything in order to protect humans from demons. Hiei is lucky to be alive." Kurama cleared his throat, "Forgive my partners, Miss, but we were ordered to bring you to our boss with or without your approval. It is best that you agree since I see no need for violence." Again there was silence.

"Woman say something and stop standing there like a statue," yelled Yusuke, forgetting Kurama's lesson on what a miko was. Or maybe he never heard.

"Hn," agreed Hiei.

"Why?" The woman's voice was quiet like a whisper on the wind, always there but never heard. The Rekai Tantei thought they knew what she meant, but were completely wrong.

Kagome's Point of View

I came out of the well house and noticed four presences. I know what they want, but neither do I care. I care for nothing because I have nothing left. I could feel their eyes staring at me in shock and most likely disgust. I don't care. They don't know what happened, or do they? They don't me; I know this for a fact. No one knows me anymore. How can they when I don't know myself?

I turned and faced where my home once was. My place of refuge before I fell in love with him... How I missed my silver haired lovers. A demon attempted knocking me unconscious, but found out it will be harder then that to take me down. I am a miko after all, the last miko. I then heard a voice whose words reminded me so much of Inuyasha. I heard a soft voice, like Miroku's, speaking to me; pulling me from my thoughts. Prince of Spirit World, huh, he wants the Jewel; I am sure of it.

I want only answers and so I asked, "Why?" I knew they could not give me an answer. I knew they knew not what I meant, but that did not stop me from asking. I wished to know. Somewhere deeo inside my aching soul I knew I wouldn't be able to pass on without knowing. I asked once again, "Why?" to total strangers.

"Why?" My voice firmer.

Reader's Point of View

"Huh?" Kuwabara was confused.

"We don't know! Now come on chick, it's not like I want to stand here all night," complained Yusuke.

"Yusuke," admonished Kurama. "Forgive him, Miss. Please, come with us and your questions will be answered. No harm will come to you, I assure you."

"Kagome," she whispered.

"Excuse me." Kurama was now confused along with Kuwabara.

"Kagome... My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, then Miss.Higurashi will you come with us?"

"I will." Kagome kept the last two words to herself. 'For answers,' she thought.

"Botan, portal!" Yusuke yelled through the communicator.

"Right away," chirped Botan. In a flash Botan appeared with Hiei now on the same side as he originated. Wondering what caught their attention so, Botan looked to where they were staring at. "Oh, my," gasped Botan, her hand coming to her neck. "I-is she the girl?"

"Yes, she has agreed to come with us," answered Kurama.

The Rekai Tantei and Botan walked over to Kagome although Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke cautiously while Kuwabara and Botan remained oblivious to Kagome's strength. Botan waved her hand and a black portal appeared.

"This is a portal." Kurama reassured Kagome it wasn't a tick.

"I know." Kagome answered before waking through.

"'I know'," mocked Yusuke and walked through.

"I wouldn't provoke her wrath, Yusuke," disagreed Kurama.

"Hn," agreed Hiei.

Spirit World and Koenma's office

"Ah, welcome Higurashi-Sama. It's an honor to meet the great Miko of the Feudal Ages." Koenma stood in his teenage form and bowed in respect. "I am Prince Koenma of Spirit World."

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked over to the love seat near to the door, plopped down, and fell asleep immediately. Hiei leaned against the wall in a dark corner, Kurama leaned against the wall behind the Kagome, Botan left, Koenma stood before Kagome smiling, and Kagome stood before Koenma frowning.

"I want answers," stated Kagome getting right to the point.

"I'm sure you do. Please, have a seat." Kagome remained standing, acting as if the two chairs before Koenma's desk weren't there.

"I want answers."

"About what? Why are you covered in blood," questioned Koenma just now realizing Kagome's state. "Were you attacked by demons on your way back?"

"No, I want answers." Raising a her right hand and calling her powers forth, she touched the blood on her chest and clothing and purified it away.

"About what?" Koenma managed to get surprised at the blood disappearing.

"Why did they die? Why am I still alive!" Kagome cursed, "I want answers! They should still be alive, not me! I should have died!"

"I-I can't answer that, but I can answer why you're here." He got no reply. "I know you're the protectress of the Shikon no Tama. I want to offer you a proposition."

Kagome glared. "What of it?"

To say Kurama and Hiei were shocked would be an understatement. The Shikon no Tama! It was said to have disappeared as did it's guardian around 500 years ago. How could she protect it if it wasn't around anymore? This was becoming very interesting.

'The Shikon no Tama disappeared, Fox,' thought Hiei.

'Yes, I know. Just listen.' Kurama wanted to hear every word.

"You give me the Shikon Jewel- for protection, of course- to put in a vault and you may come whenever you like to check up on it. Do you accept?" Koenma looked hopeful.

"I will not be put into some vault. I can protect myself." Kagome disagreed, "You can return me, now."

'The onna is deaf and crazy. Koenma said put the Jewel into a vault not her.'

'Yes, I know, Hiei. Now, listen.' There was puzzle here and Kurama intended to hear all the detail and figure it out or maybe he woudn't have to.

"You misunderstood. Not you, the Jewel-" Koenma started.

Kagome interrupted, "I am the Jewel and the Jewel is me. Return me home."

"How did- How are- The Jewel-"

"A wish, the Jewel was wished on and this-," she pointed to herself, "is the result."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the wish?" Koenma's faced showed great curiosity, but no more then Kurama's and Hiei's.

"For my friends deepest desire, for the Jewel to never be used for evil, and for there to be in someway, shape, or form, even if a little, peace between humans and spirits and demons. Kikyou's spirit and Onigumo's heart to have rest." Kagome faded into her memories, remembering when she first gave Shippo pocky, Inuyasha potatoes chips, and Miroku and Sango her home cooking. A smile tugged at her lips at the thought of one of her most treasured memories. It was when she first met that sweet little girl at Sesshomaru's side. "For the Jewel to never be used for evil. It fused with my body instead of going back into my side, giving me an immortal's life span."

Koenma remained silent for quite some time, "Then allow me to offer you protection. I'm sure- In fact, I know there are demons that will come after you. Demons attempt to break the Kekkai barrier, which you created, every day. I'm assuming you know that."

"I do." Kagome frowned, "And you may offer, but I will not accept. I don't need protection when anything or anyone with evil intentions is purified on the spot when in a certain amount of distance. Even those that don't have evil intentions can be purified because everyone has a dark side."

"Then, will you become a Spirit Detective?"


	3. Chapter 3: Stepping Over Boundaries

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

Note: Chapter 3 has been edited.

**Chapter 3: Stepping Over Boundaries**

Everyone stood in silence at the question. Kurama, however, just waited impatiently for an answer while Kagome gazed at Koenma puzzled. There was a long silence before Kagome spoke.

"What's a spirit detective?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot you don't know." Koenma cleared his throat before continuing, "A spirit detective works for me. They hunt demons that pass through the Kekkai Barrier, go to the tournament fights, and protect the Ningenkai."

"In short terms they're your dogs and do your bidding." Kagome glared, "I will not be your lap dog." Hiei growled, but Kagome ignored him. Her main priority was the conversation with Koenma.

"No- no! That's not it! You could be useful is all-" Koenma was cut off.

Kurama shook his head at Koenma's ignorance and Hiei rolled his eyes. He only changed dog to being used. How would want to be used because of what they are? Who would want to be used at all?

"So you want to use me." Kagome stated.

"Yes, I mean no!"

"You're nothing more then a baby wanting to get its way, pathetic that the spirit world would soon be ruled by a spoiled brat."

"How dare you!"

"How dare you! You don't know who you're messing with. I am not one of your lackies." Kagome took a step forward causing Koenma to take one back of his own. "I am the last miko. I have seen the last battle- I have fought in the last battle."

"There is a battle every day between demons themselves, even humans and spirits. All three worlds battle each other every day to see has the other weakened," commented Hiei.

"Shut-up! Not that kind of battle, the battle that separated the worlds, and the battle that brought what little peace that exists now, the battle that destroyed that vile hanyou and killed everyone in the process. That battle! The battle that lasted days and nights. Don't you ever correct me!" Kagome was now facing Hiei, glaring at him with her furious brown eyes. "You want to know why hanyous are hated more than Forbidden Children! It's because of that retched hanyou wanna-be!"

"Forgive my companion and Koenma, Miss. Higurashi. They meant no disrespect." Kurama bowed with a dazzling smile upon his face.

"Stay out of this, Kitsune. I don't need any tricks." Kagome eyes remained cold, unfazed by Kurama's smile.

"I mean no harm-"

"I never said you did. Now, take me home."

"You will become a spirit detective! I am higher than you- you who are a common miko!" Koenma was furious, he was ignored at one point and called spoiled, and took it like the spoiled brat he was.

Kagome eyes flashed purple- amethysts. She swiftly and gracefully turned around at a ticked Koenma. Her hands turned into fists as she attempted to remain calm. Closing her eyes, she took in deep breathes. However, it didn't help. Angry cold amethysts eyes stared at Koenma while Kagome aura came to life, blazing like a fire.

"Lower than YOU? You who dare to order me!" Kagome's aura began violently lashing out at all who came or were near. Although her proved violent, her voice was calm.

Kurama and Hiei got as far back as they could, putting their backs up against the wall. Hiei glared and cursed Kagome as the aura of her purity brushed his. Feeling a raging aura suddenly out of no where, Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped awake, looking around before stilling their eyes on Kagome and Koenma. Jumping back at feeling burnt, Yusuke searched for what it was. He had no physical burns, but his body felt as if it were getting weaker.

"Yusuke get back, now." Kurama ordered.

"What the hell is going on?" Staring at Kagome's back, Yusuke ignored him.

"Where'd she get all that weird energy," asked Kuwabara.

"I've never felt anything like it, except at that shrine," agreed Yusuke.

"It's all coming from the chick."

"Hush you two," ordered Kurama, assessing the situation.

"I'm eighteen years old! I created the three worlds. My friends and I saved all of your- everyone's lives and even those who weren't even born yet. We went after the vile hanyou. We were almost killed fight after fight. We lost our families and our lives. You don't know anything!" Her eyes turned back to their gorgeous brown lifeless color as her aura calmed down. "My friends and I have permanent scars from physical, mental, and emotinal wounds.You did nothing!"

"I wasn't even born then-" Koenma was cut off.

"I wasn't either! I was born five hundred years later. I was a normal teenage girl, having a normal birthday. I turned fifteen and was pulled down an ancient well by a demon, which I believed was myth. Spare me your pathetic excuses." Kagome smirked evilly, causing Koenma to shudder. "I believe you need to learn your history. Yes, you need to go to school."

Kagome put her hands together as though she were going to pray and closed her eyes. Her lips moved quickly, chanting some spell or incantation as she and Koenma glowed. This time there was no hostility.

"Help me," ordered Koenma to the Spirit Detectives. Yusuke took one step forward and froze; He could only move his eyes. Could the others not move as well?

"I can't have you being the Prince of the Rekai and being as ignorant as you are." Kagome's eyes remained closed. "You're lucky I don't remove you of your position, but I won't because then I would need to find someone else."

'What are you going to do to the child,' demanded Hiei, although he didn't care.

'You'll see.' Chills ran down Hiei's spine at Kagome's voice. 'Oh, and stay out of my mind or I'll purify you.' The mind link closed, but who is to say if it was permanent.

Koenma moved to run, but fell to the floor, tripping over his clothing. He began crawling franticly for the exit, but just before he touched the knob he froze. "No!" He cried, still attempting to reach the door knob.

"You brought this upon yourself," said Kagome, as she began walking towards Koenma, her right hand reaching out for him.

"Don't touch me! Stay away!" Koenma turned into his child-like form, but still couldn't move.

"Now, you appear as the child you truly are. How pathetic you are." Kagome kneeled to the side of Koenma and touched his forehead with her index finger and whispered, "Make this fool learn his place and the knowledge he know nothing of, but do not grace him with the knowledge of the final battle. He does not deserve such."

All the while Koenma shouted for Kagome to get away and for the Yusuke and the others to help, but his cries went unanswered. There was a bright flash of purple blinding light, forcing the Spirit Detectices to close their eyes. When the light died down Koenma was in a daze back against the door, staring at the ceiling, with drool rolling down a corner of his mouth. Kagome lifted Koenma's arms and released them once high enough for her standards. They fell to his sides with a loud thud.

"It worked." Kagome stood and turned to the Rekai Tantei. "I would like to go home now." How many times had she said that? Waving her hand in an arc she released them.

"What did you do to him," asked Yusuke not making a move to go to Koenma's side.

"I placed him in a C.D.W.," answered Kagome.

"What's that?"

"C.D.W. stands for Controlled Dream World. It's were one can control their dreams or in this case control another's dreams," explained Kurama.

"Hay, lady where's all that blood that covered you? Did you take a bath?" Kuwabara asked.

"You must be an idiot." Kagome shook her head. "My purifying purified it."

"When will he be coming out of the C.D.W.," asked Hiei.

"When I believe he has understood all he has seen," answered Kagome. "Who will be taking me home?"

"Where is your home? The shrine was burned to the ground? Do you live some where else," questioned Kurama.

"I'm going to live with my Aunt Atsuko. I don't know where she lives, but I will find it on-" Kagome was cut off by Yusuke.

"Aunt Atsuko? Hey, wait a minute! That's my mother! She isn't your aunt. She only has a niece and that's-"

Kagome returned the favor. "Kagome Higurashi."

"You're my little cousin 'Gome? No! No, it can't be! She died in the fire along with- How?" Yusuke fell to his knees. "How did-? 'Gome why didn't-"

"Yusuke…" Kagome's voice changed from cold to soft and loving. She walked over to where Yusuke had fallen. "Shhhhh… I'm here now, aren't I? I'm alright."

Yusuke quickly pulled Kagome into a tight embrace. "Don't go. Don't leave me again." He tightened his arms around her small form. "You promised you'd never leave me alone, but you left. You left and now you're all I have."

"You still have your mom and I never left you. Come on, let's get home. We can talk there without other ears." Kagome glared at Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara.

"You promised!" Yusuke was almost in tears; his eyes were full of them. "You promised!"

"I'll never leave you again, then. I'll always remain by your side from now on." She kissed Yusuke's forehead.

"But I broke my promise, too! I said I'd always protect you!" He pressed his head to her chest, trying to hear her heartbeat. It always did to sooth him. "I broke my promise."

Kagome smiled. "No, you didn't. You still protect me even now. Let's go, home." She looked to Kurama. "Take us home." It was an order.

"As you wish," replied Kurama, creating a portal.

Kagome stood with some trouble because Yusuke refused to let go and went through the portal with Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara following forgetting or just not caring about Koenma.


	4. Author's Note

**This story was put up by my sister and is discontinued. I didn't and still don't believe it is good enough to be up. My sister is sorry and so am I. I'm for those of you who actually like my story. I may continue one day. I don't know.**

**Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4: Him

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or YYH.

Deadly Regret's Note: Yes, I know its been forever. As you know I didn't plan on continuing my story, but since I got quite a few reviews I decided to start working on it. I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 4: Him**

The room was quiet. Everyone, except Yusuke who was content to have Kagome in his arms, was waiting for the silence to be broken. They were all in the living room of Yusuke's apartment. Yusuke and Kagome sat on a love seat with the latter sitting in the latter in the firsts' lap. The love seat sat in the center of the room, facing the television. Adjacent to the love seat was table, separating the second love seat from the first, forming an 'L'. Kuwabara sat on it, staring at his interlocked hands while twirling his thumbs around each other. Opposite of Kuwabara and to the the right of Yusuke and Kagome, stood Kurama, leaning against the wall and studying Yusuke's and Kagome's interactions although they said nor did anything. Yusuke was only toying with Kagome's hair. Hiei was in the corner to the left of Kurama where the door was, glaring at Kagome.

Kagome broke the silence, looking from Kurama to Hiei to Kuwabara. "Why are you still here? I won't tell you anything."

"Unanswered questions. Also, we are responsible for watching you until Koenma... recovers," Kurama answered.

"I don't need baby sitting," she paused to yawn. "I'm fine with Yusuke."

Kurama looked to Yusuke who nodded over Kagome's shoulder, giving the OK signal. He wanted to be alone with her, so he didn't break down in front of the others again. He also wanted answers and Kagome obviously didn't want them there. If sending his friends away for the time being meant figuring out and understanding what was going on Kagome's life then so be it. He spoke up when he noticed Kuwabara hesitate and felt Hiei glare harder.

""I'll talk to you guy tomorrow." Yusuke urged them to leave.

"Then tomorrow." Kurama agreed, bowing to Kagome before heading for to door.

Kuwabara stood saying, "Bye Urameshi."

Hiei followed Kurama out. Kuwabara right behind him, closing the door as he left.

"Where should I start?" Kagome asked Yusuke after a few minutes.

"Where I lost you." She smiled softly and began her story.

* * *

Yusuke watched her, her every breath, and her every movement while she lay asleep in his bed. He felt so guilty and useless. Could he help her move on? Could he have stopped her from falling into the well? Could he have done anything? Damn it! There were so many questions that neither he nor Kagome knew the answer to.

She stirred, moaning softly, quickly bringing Yusuke out of his thoughts. Was she having another nightmare? If so, it would be the third one. It hurt him to know she went through so much without him. He sighed when she stopped moving and snuggled back into the covers.

"What has he done to you?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get a reply.

Yusuke continued to watch Kagome until she awoke. She smiled at him and sat up, yawning tiredly. In mere seconds, her smile turned to a frown. She displayed her emotions so freely like the clothes she wore. Yusuke's guilt stricken look reminded her of herself and that was something she never wanted to see on anyone whether they be friend or not. A look of such guiltiness should only belong to the evil and unjust.

"I protected you while you slept..." His voice was soft as if she were still asleep and he did not wish to wake her.

"I know." He smiled at that. "Let's go for a walk after breakfast."

"I'll make you some cereal while you change." Standing, he left with a glance over his shoulder.

Two, almost three, hours later, Yusuke and Kagome were walking through the city. They or rather Kagome was receiving awkward, curious, and dirty looks, but the fazed her not. She cared not what they thought as she and Yusuke discussed why he forgot about her. He seemed to have shut off certain memories. Those certain memories were of herself and her family when Yusuke was young. He remembered the shrine and their name, but he erased their faces.

After getting the answer as to why Yusuke didn't remember her, Kagome cheered Yusuke up by talking about embarrassing things of their past. Although they appeared happy, there was great sadness within them. Growing more and more as each thought of how they could have helped the other. Their souls apologized for what the other went through. There was nothing to forgive, but a promise was a promise.

Yusuke stopped and looked back at Kagome who had stopped. She was glaring ahead of them, but also seemed afraid. Was something wrong? Was she fed up with the looks she was getting? Did she not wish to be in public with him any longer? No, Kagome was not like that.

"Kagome?" Yusuke reached for her, his eyes filled with worry.

* * *

_Prepare yourself for a fight of lies._ A voice said within Kagome's mind. It was soothing, dark, familiar, and yet unfamiliar at the same time. She had the urge to trust the voice or at least hear it out, but she also had the feeling something bad was going to happen. Was that feeling because of the voice? Was the voice owned by an evil person?

_Who are you? How are you in my head? What do you want?_ Kagome mentally questioned, glaring all around her. She now pictured herself in her head, seeing someone foreign. She didn't know how someone could enter her mind. What of her barriers? _Show yourself._

_I am a friend and I may be even closer than that. You love the man I live for. He may not be man, but he certainly is male._ The voice was female. That much Kagome knew. She, the voice, laughed bitterly as it suddenly became cold and harsh. _I'm in your head because you are mentally weak, but that's not all. I've told you why I'm here._

_You made and still don't make any sense! _Kagome shivered, feeling a chill run down her back. She could see nothing, but shattered glass. Tiny particles of glass that use to make up memories whether they be sad or happy floated around her. Not all were shattered, but most were. There were very few that remained whole.

_**It's your duty to protect him and love him.**_ Quickly, Kagome turned around.

_Mother?_

_Your mother is not here, Kagome-sama._ The voice was soothing once more. _You know this._

_What do you want from me,_ shouted Kagome.

_He won't be there to protect you_, stated the voice just before leaving the recesses of Kagome's mind.

_Who?! Who- Do you mean-_ She was cut off as she was shook back into the real world.

* * *

"Kagome?! Kagome, are you Kay? What's-" Yusuke quickly turned around, waiting for something, anything to happen. "Who opened their zone?"

"Yusuke?" Kagome stood ready to defend herself. She didn't know what a zone was, but she knew who she sensed. The question was did Yusuke know as well. "What's a zone?" She didn't ask why everyone was on the ground because she already knew.

"Yusuke," chorused two voices. One was frantic and breathless while the other was composed with a hint of relief.

It was Kurama and Kuwabara, running after Hiei. The two demons looked around cautiously, searching for any sign of danger. Kuwabara leaned against the wall of a random store out of breath. Kurama watched Kagome for a moment before addressing Yusuke.

"Who ever it is they want her." Yusuke nodded.

"I know, but they can't have her."

Then we fight," stated Hiei, a flicker of enjoyment flashing in his eyes. His last kill was over two weeks ago.

Just as Hiei finished, a figure landed before them in a black, hooded cloak. It was obviously a demon from the aura he emitted. He stepped to the side to see Kagome, who almost completely hid by Yusuke and Kurama. A clawed hand reached out from under the cloak and reached for his hood, but paused at Kuwabara's demand.

"Who are you?"

They couldn't see the figure's face, but they were almost certain he or she was smirking at them in amusement. "Why don't you ask her?" He pointed to Kagome.

The gang cast glances at Kagome who shrunk behind Yusuke. "I- He cant be who I think he is," she whispered.

"Oh, but cant I my, little Miko?" A light chuckle escaped the demon's mouth. "Say it! Say my name!"

"N-No-NO!" Kagome screamed, "You're not HIM!"

"I don't care who he is, I'm going to kill him." Hiei growled, unsheathing his sword. "The two of you can talk then."

"You can't kill him." Kagome backed away. "You can't kill..."

"Say it! Say my name!" He laughed. "Say the name of your comrades- lovers- your pups murderer!"

"Naraku! You can't kill Naraku!" The hood was removed as he threw his head back and laughed full heartedly.

Wavy, long, black tresses fell to his waist. Medium length bangs framed his face. A face with glowing blood filled and power hungry eyes gazed lustfully at Kagome. The aura pf pure evil still clung to him, but with five hundred years worth of killing and evil doing added on. He pretty much grinned as four figures dressed like him walked up behind him. They fell to a kneeling position, bowing to Naraku once at his side.

"Can we fight-" Kuwabara fell to his knees. "What the hell? What's happening to me," he panted as he caught himself on his hands. His spirit sword gone.

"He's doing it." Kagome whimpered.

"She's right; I am causing the weight you now feel pressing down on you. In here, I control the pressure of gravity." Naraku frowned, "I tire of this. Attack."

Three of the four figures left Naraku's side. One remained bowed. Each stood before their opponent, stating that they were going to do one on one battles. Kuwabara stood up on unstable legs, his spirit sword blinking as he held on tight to it. Hiei was the first to attack, he tired of the talking and stalling. Sword drawn and ready to kill, Hiei used his speed to his advantage. Appearing behind one of the cloaked figures and thrusting his sword forward, he prepared himself to hear the cutting of flesh and screams of pain; however, his sword met only air.

* * *

Yusuke ran forward, his hands tightened into fists. His aura flared with anger, causing his spirit energy to rise dramatically. He would not allow Kagome to be taken away from him. Not now or ever again. She was his to protect and he would be damned if he let her be harmed. They only had each other. They would keep each other. "Spirit Gun!"

A huge boomerang blocked the shot and sizzled like hot metal dipped into cool water. Yusuke growled as the figure hooked it back in place on their back and drew their sword. Damn it all! He wanted to see who he was fighting! They circled each other. That is until the figure charged Yusuke. They were fast, yet not demon like but too fast for a human.

"Shit!" He wiped away the blood on his cheek. The cloak figure was faster then he thought.

* * *

Kuwabara could only block as he concentrated on standing and ignoring the intensified gravity force. It felt as if it were getting stronger with each attack he blocked. His sword flickered in and out, barely in time to the staff of his opponent suddenly brought out. This time his sword did him no good as it went out. His feet were swept from under him before he could register the fact he was on his back. He quickly fell unconscious after his head hit the ground with a sickening thud. The hooded figure raised his ringed staff to the sky and lowered it without mercy.

* * *

Hiei growled in pain. Quickly, jumping away and turning around, he faced his adversary. A sword that looked like nothing more then dead weight had sliced him good. Only seconds ago it appeared to be a simply rusted sword that couldn't cut a slice of paper. Hiei's shirt hung low, the back cut straight in half, absorbing the blood. From his shoulder bones to his inches above his waist was a thin sword wound. If one looked closely enough, you would see the skin connecting back together.

"Hn." Hiei said, tearing the shirt from his body and throwing it to the ground.

* * *

"It's almost perfect," grinned Naraku, advancing on Kagome, inhaling a breath of her fear.

"Stay away from me!" Kagome shouted, looking around for the fourth hooded figure that remained at Naraku's side.

"My master doesn't answer to you." There he was and Kagome was beginning to wish she never knew. She didn't like his voice.

Naraku stopped walking, observing the emotions that danced across her face. "Wouldn't you like to see who all my friends are?"

Kagome shook her head. She knew who they were. Looking around, she searched for some where- anywhere to hide. She had to get away!

"You're don't want to say 'hi'? You've become quite rude, haven't you, my little Miko?" Naraku was enjoying the scent of Kagome's fear more then he thought he would. "It has only been a day for you while it has been over five hundred years for me."

"Go away!" Kagome cried out. "Please, leave me alone."

"No. Reveal yourselves."

* * *

"Rose whip!" Kurama shouted, snatching the staff away before it could connect with Kuwabara. "Your opponent is me now."

The hooded figure turned around and gazed at Kurama for a few seconds then turned his attention to his fallen weapon yards away. He seemed to be thinking about whether or not to get it. Maybe he wasn't sure if he could beat Kurama without it, but he made no move to retrieve it. He continued staring at his weapon as if it would come to him just for looking at it.

"Take your weapon," stated Kurama.

Kurama was tense and prepared for the unknown. He didn't know whether or not his enemy was armed without the staff, but he would not kill the defenseless if it could be helped. The figure glanced at him before looking back to his weapon. Taking one step forward, he disappeared and appeared next to his weapon, leaning down to pick it up. So he was fast, but was he strong or just a mindless puppet ruled by Naraku? Kurama was going to find out, but not until he(the figure) did as his master commanded. Not until he revealed himself.

**To be continued...**

Deadly Regret's Note: This **will** be continued in Chapter 5: Insanity. Please review and don't flame. If you do, I'll ignore you and your words won't even enter one ear and exit the other.


End file.
